angels and demons
by twilightfangirl123
Summary: this is twilight from edwards point of view
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: HATRED.

HAS I WALKED INTO FORKS HIGHSCHOOL OR SHALL I SAY PRISON I HEARD IN THE ,INDS OF EVERY SINGLE MINDLESS TEEN THAT THERE WILL BE A NEW EDITON TO THE 230 PEOPLE IN THE HIGHSCHOOL. THE SUBJECT HAD IMMEDIANTLY BORED ME. TODAY WAS AGAIN ONE OF THE DAYS I FELT LIKE THE ODD MAN OUT ROSALIE AND EMMET WERE BEING SICKININGLY IN LOVE AND ALICE NAD JASPER WERE DOING THE SAME. I WAS ALWAYS THE ODD MAN OUT .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I HAD WALKED INTO BIOLOGY AND TAKEN MY USUAL SEAT.I WAS THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAD A TABLE ALL TO THEM SELVES. I SHOVED MY BOOKS ON THE TABLE AND WAS LISTENING TO THE MIND OF JESSICA STANLEY: I WONDER WHY MIKE (SHE WAS REFERRING TO MIKE NEWTON) WAS LOOKING AT THAT NEW GIRL NAMED UHH...OH YEAH BELLA HER NAME WAS BELLA. SHES NOT THAT PREETY ANYWAY I THINK IM JUST HAS GOOD LOOKING HAS HER. . SHE HAD THE NEW GIRL ISABELLA SWAN THE DAUGHTER OF FORKS CHEIF OF POLICE CHARLIE WAS LEADING HER TO BIOLOGY HAS SHE WALKED IN SHE TRIPPED ON HER BOOT AND ALMOST TRIPED RIGHT ON HER FACE BUT SHE CAUGHT WAS LOOKING FOR A CHAIR BUT ONLY MY CHAIR WAS OPEN POOR GIRL AT THAT MOMENT THE TEACHER . SAID: MS. SWAN PLEASE TAKE A SEAT NEXT TO . SHE WALKED AND SAT DOWN NEXT TO ME I IMEDIANTLY CLEARD MY BOOKS SO SHE CAN HAVE MORE ROOM. AND THAN THE MOMENT SHE SAT IT HIT ME: THE SMELL OF HER BLOOD WAS EXTREMLY POTENT AND AT THE MOMENT I WAS PICTURING DRINKING HER BLOOD AND ALL THE WAYS OF LURING HER TO LEAVE SO I CAN DO SO. I HAD TO GRIP THE TABLE FIRMLY TO HOLD MYSELF AND MY FINGERS WENT RIGHT THREW THE TABLE HOPEFULLY NO ONE SAW.

---------------------------------------

THE NEXT HOUR WAS EXCRUSEATING. I STARED AT HER SHE LOOKED LIKE AN ANGEL BUT SHE WAS NOTHING BUT A DEMON SENT HERE BY THE DEVIL TO PUNISH ME FOR BEING WHAT I AM. AT THE END OF THE HOUR I RAN OUT NOT CARING IF I WAS GOING AT UNHUMANLY POSSIBLE SPEED. I GOT IN THE CAR EMMET ROSALIE ALICE AND JASPER WERE ALREADY IN. ALICE SAID: YOUR LLEAVING ARENT YOU?.I REPLIED: I DONT HAVE A CHOICE. THEN EMMET SAID: CAN SOMEONE WHO DOSENT SEE THE FUTURE OR READ MINDS FILL US IN ON THIS. I SAID: IN BIOLOGY A GIRLS BLOOD WAS TO WORKED TO MUCH FOR US TO BE RUINED BY MY PROBLES IM GOING SOMEWHERE I DONT KNOW WHERE BUT I AM. ALICE THEN SAID: ILL MISS YOU. BUT WHAT SHE THINKING WAS: DONT GO.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry that was so short.

-------------------------

chapter 2: paind and confused.

"alice i have to go i cant resist her blood" then jasper who had been quiet all day said "why dont you just take her blood and be done with it she after all is just a human shes gonna die anyway why not speed up the process" emmet then said "hes right you know" i just said" im dropping you off at home im leaving please tell carsile i cant face him right now" i thought about it has i drove to where ever i felt was safe: im being a coward but i had no choice in the matter. i parked in a forset somewhere in washington not sure where. and i spotted a deer and the demon woman had gotten mw so thirsty with out even thinking i launched myself at the deer draining its blood in the matter of seconds. i had spent the next 4 days i had decided not to let some littile girl make me leave my family and the place i want to be so i drove back to forks and parked in my garage and walked toward the house to no ones suprise alice had seen me coming and was waiting with open fairy like sister praticly screamd "edward!!!!!!" and hugged me very tightly. i hugged back and said "hi alice" and smiled. we than walked inside the house the first thing i heard were esmes thoughts before her words she was thinking " my baby boy is back!" she than kissed my cheek and said "i have missed you so much" " i missed you to esme" i had next heard rosalie she only thought great...the idiot is back. all i did was say "hey rose" and completly avoid her i then greeted my brothers and went up to my room.

i had spent the night thinking of things to say to bella swan i can not just drop out of school that would draw to much attention to my family. so i had decided to treat her like any other human be polite and quiet and not devil like and rude like i had before. i got dressed and went to my car again my siblings were already seated. i heard all there thoughts at once.

emmet was thinking: poor kid hope he dosent kill her

alice was thinking : dont worry edward i see it you wont hurt her

jasper was thinking: just get it over with and kill her

rose was thinking: edward always has all the damn attentention!

i just sighed put on the loudest angerist music i chould find and drove. i parked in my usual spot and got out i got there early to avoid bella. and i walked the halls to get to spanish class but just my luck i had bumped into someone and before i looked up i already knew who it was by the delicous scent of her blood so i stopped breathing and said in my most polite voice "im sorry" and walked away at top spped and went into spanish class. i spent the entire class thinking about her blood. after spanish i had biology i sighed and went to class. she was already there talking to mike newton the generic "popular" boy i always disliked him but seeing him look at her and the way he thought of had me absaloutly loathe her and i had no idea called the class to attention she turned and faced the front. i saw her peek a look at me for just a moment then blush and look away. i tryed to get a read on what she thinking.....but i chould not. i tryed harder but still nothing which confused me. i tryed looking in her eyes to see if that would help but all i notived was the beauty of her eyes: there a deep choclate brown that mizmerized me so i chouldint look caught me looking at her she again blushed and looked away. i knew i had to say something i had a whole away with the girl! i forced it out when mr banner went to go check on his car cause he heard the alarm. "hello im edward cullen" she without looking up said in a quiet shy voice " hi im bella swan" i said "nice to meet you" she just nodded. than mr banner came back. the hour pasted quickly.

and she hurried to lunch has did i but faster. i sat at my and my familys usual table. alice was the first to speak

"how did it go?"

i repiled "fine"

and then i saw her look at me and for some reason unexplainable i smiled.

they all stared.

"what?" i said

in unisasion they said "you smiled at her!"


End file.
